On aurait dit Aladdin
by Lynariae
Summary: YoSeob doit voler pour se nourrir et survivre. Sa vie va bien finir par changer, non ? - JunSeob -


- ARRETE TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs courrait à perdre haleine depuis plus de cinq minutes en espérant semer son poursuivant mais le marchand à qui il avait dérobé une pomme ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Il tenta un sprint mais au tournant de la rue, il percuta une personne le faisant tomber et lâcher sa pomme. Le commerçant n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui et le jeune homme savait que tout était perdu. Il baissa la tête et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Le marchand ramassa la pomme et de sa main libre, empoigna violemment le bras du noiraud à terre. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais le marchand ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et le releva d'un coup. En relavant le visage, le jeune homme croisa le regard de la personne qu'il avait percuté. C'était également un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs. Ce dernier prit alors la parole et dit :

- Excusez-moi, à combien est cette pomme ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda le commerçant d'un ton cinglant.

- Pour l'acheter. Je vous dois combien ?

Sur ces mots, le châtain sorti son porte feuille e l'ouvrit.

- La pomme coûte 1200 wons. (~ 1€)

Il tendit la pomme au châtain et lui arracha quasiment l'argent de la main quand la sienne fut libre, l'autre tenant toujours le bras du noiraud. Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et ajouta :

- Et lâchez donc ce jeune homme. Votre pomme est payée alors il ne vous doit plus rien.

L'épicier grommela et lâcha le bras du voleur qui s'empressa de porter une main à l'endroit devenu rouge par la poigne de l'homme. Le commerçant fit volte-face et reparti vers son épicerie. Le noiraud releva le visage, regarda le châtain et s'inclina à quatre vingt dix degrés :

- Merci pour tout et pardon de vous avoir percuté.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Euh .. Yang YoSeob.

- Et bien, Yang YoSeob, bon appétit.

Et il ponctua sa parole d'un geste. Un geste anodin pour le châtain mais un signe d'espoir pour le dénommé YoSeob. L'homme face à lui venait de lui tendre la fameuse pomme. Un fruit innocent qui fut pourtant le déclencheur du bouleversement de la vie de YoSeob.

Couché sur son amas de couverture, sous un pont chevauchant la rivière Han, le noiraud regardait l'eau couler calmement en repensant au jeune homme du matin. Après qu'il ait tendu sa main, YoSeob avait prit la pomme, remercié le châtain et s'était enfuit en courant. La fuite était la seule échappatoire qu'il avait trouvée, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps en présence de ce jeune homme qui le troublait. Pourquoi donc le châtain lui avait payé la pomme puis lui avait donné alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? C'était inconcevable pour YoSeob qui se rendit compte qu'il avait donné son nom à l'inconnu mais qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé le sien.

- Quel boulet ! se dit-il à lui-même. Comment peut-il bien s'appeler ?

Mais seuls les bruits de la ville lui répondirent et il soupira. Il sortit la pomme de son sac à dos et croqua dedans. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le gout de la pomme envahir sa bouche et il s'empressa de la dévorer. Puis, ayant fini son repas, uniquement composé de ce fruit, il s'enroula dans une des couvertures, fixant les étoiles qu'il voyait à l'horizon. Le noiraud réfléchit et eu un hoquet de surprise : ils étaient le 21 Septembre , c'était aujourd'hui que débuté l'Automne et le jeune homme pensa que , désormais, les températures allaient chuter. Allait-il survivre à un nouvel hiver ?

Il fut réveillé par un violent déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville accompagné d'un gros tonnerre. YoSeob écarquilla les yeux et commença à trembler : depuis tout petit, l'orage était l'une de ses phobie. Il s'agrippa à sa couette et se mit à fredonner une petite comptine, espérant oublier le tonnerre qui grondait mais un éclair zébra le ciel et fit violemment sursauter le noiraud. Des sanglots commencèrent à se former dans sa gorge et des larmes à naitre à ses yeux. Il se concentra et ravala ses larmes : il ne devait pas pleurer, il se devait d'être fort. Pendant les quarante-cinq minutes que dura l'orage, la voix cristalline de YoSeob résonna sous le pont, lui faisant oublier ce qui l'entourait et qui l'apaisait.

Une vingtaine de jour passa depuis la rencontre entre YoSeob et le châtain. Le noiraud n'avait pas une seule fois revu le jeune homme bien qu'il s'était promené mainte fois à l'endroit où il l'avait percuté. Nulle trace de lui autour de ce lieu. YoSeob avait –entre temps- déplacé toutes ses affaires dans un immeuble désaffecté qui devait être détruit en Mai prochain, il pouvait don occuper le lieu sans aucune crainte. Bien qu'il ne soit que début Octobre, une vague de froid s'était abattu sur Séoul, forçant le noiraud à quitter son installation sur le bord de la rivière Han. Il continuait de voler de quoi manger, n'ayant aucune autre possibilité pour rester en vie. Il avait essayé de trouver un travail mais il lui fallait un domicile : quel cercle vicieux ..

Alors qu'il était posé dans un parc, assez loin de son quartier habituel, il vit une silhouette qu'il reconnu plus loin en compagnie d'un petit chiot. Un labrador pour être plus exacte. Il sourit et se dirigea vers cette personne. Arrivée à ses côtés, YoSeob prit la parole et dit timidement :

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi mais ..

- Tu es Yang YoSeob, le coupa le châtain. Bien sur que je me souviens de toi.

- Je voulais vous remercier une nouvelle fois et .. Vous demander votre nom, si vous voulez bien me le donner.

- Je m'appelle Yong JunHyung.

Yong JunHyung .. Pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose ? Il eu soudain un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Il fixa le regard de son vis-à-vis comme pour trouver une trace de mensonge mais n'y trouva que de la sincérité et une étincelle d'amusement.

- Yong .. Yong JunHyung .. Comme .. Le fils du président de la Yong Corporation ?

- Oui. C'est bien moi. Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda le châtain avec un sourire.

- Personne. Juste le fils d'une toxico et d'un ivrogne à la rue depuis cinq ans. Il n'y a rien à savoir pour moi.

Il regarda JunHyung, ayant détourné le regard pendant son très petit récit, et le vit en intense réflexion. Le noiraud se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Viens avec moi.

Cette phrase du châtain brisa le silence. Tout ce que trouva à répondre YoSeob fut :

- Hein ?

- Viens avec moi. Je sais, on ne se connait pas et tu peux être n'importe qui mais ton regard dit beaucoup de choses et je déduis que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ca peut paraitre bizarre mais, je veux m'occuper de toi. Je veux te sortir de cet endroit où tu survis plutôt que tu ne vis. Tu aurais put tomber encore plus bas : gang, drogue, vol pire que ce que tu fais et pourtant, tu es toujours là. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Une étincelle d'espoir s'était allumée dans le regard de YoSeob. Cet homme, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient d'entre eux que leurs noms, voulait le sortir de la rue. Comment refuser une telle proposition ? JunHyung ne ressemblait pas à tout ses fils à papa playboy. La preuve, il ne portait qu'un simple jean, des baskets avec un tee-shirt noir et une veste noire. Bon, se devait être des vêtements de marques mais ce n'était pas un costume, comme portait souvent les riches. Il resta muet pendant quelques minutes et dit :

- Je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es. Tu es peut-être un tueur en série ou n'importe quoi mais j'accepte. Je finirais par mourir de froid alors peut m'importe. J'accepte de venir avec toi.

JunHyung rigola quelque peu et répondit :

- Je ne suis pas un tuer en série.

YoSeob fit un regard suspicieux puis rigola :

- Seul le temps me le dira. Par contre, je peux récupérer mes affaires ? Les quelques affaires auxquelles je tiens.

- Bien sur. Allons-y.

Il fit signe à YoSeob qu'il le suivait et ce dernier se mit en route. Bien que JunHyung veuille marcher à ses côtés, le noiraud refusa. Il ne voulait pas que les gens parlent sur le dos du fils Yong alors que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'aider.

Ce fut une trentaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent dans le vieil immeuble. YoSeob monta directement au troisième étage et déplaça un bout de bois d'où il sorti un sac à dos contenant quelques habits et une boite contenant elle-même la gourmette en argent de son grand-père. La seule personne qui s'était occupé de lui, malheureusement il était mort d'un cancer quand YoSeob avait treize ans passés. Il regarda son amas de couvertures et se dit que s'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le châtain et lui fit comprendre que c'était bon. JunHyung lui répondit par un signe de tête et lui dit :

- Tu peux dire au revoir à cette vie yoSeob car je te promets que tu ne la mèneras jamais plus. Allons chez moi maintenant.

Ils sortirent tout deux de l'immeuble et se retrouvèrent confronté à une grosse pluie. Heureusement, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées se trouvait devant et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Alors que JunHyung demandait au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui, le noiraud s'interrogeait sur le moment où il avait appelé son chauffeur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et oublia même cette question quand, environ vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un haut immeuble du centre ville. S'ils avaient été dans un manhwa, des étoiles seraient apparut dans les yeux de YoSeob qui aurait presque bavé devant la façade de ce building. La BMW s'était engagée dans le parking souterrain et s'était garé. Ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les mena au dix-septième étage.

YoSeob était allongé dans un lit douillé et se remémorait son après-midi après être arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement du châtain. Ils étaient entrée dans un magnifique appartement dont une immense baie vitrée remplacé un des murs du salon. JunHyung l'avait laissé admiré la vue puis l'avait amené dans la salle de bain où il lui avait posé précédemment un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc avec un sous-vêtement. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que YoSeob prenait une douche chaude. Il s'était ensuite séché puis habillé et avait rejoint le châtain à la cuisine où ce dernier lui avait préparé un bon repas qu'ils mangèrent ensemble, enfin plutôt dévoré pour celui du noiraud. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés devant la télé en silence. Comme il commençait à somnoler, JunHyung avait envoyé YoSeob se coucher dans une chambre anciennement inoccupée qui était désormais celle du plus jeune. Ce fut avec un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres qu'il s'endormit dans cette belle chambre et sous cette couverture bien chaude.

Dans la journée suivante, les deux jeunes hommes firent les magasins pour remplir la garde-robe du plus jeune et de nombreuses filles se retournaient sur leur passage. YoSeob ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis tellement d'années et JunHyung ne lui acheté que des vêtements de marques. Il avait d'abord été très mal à l'aise d'accepter tous ces habits sans rien en échange puis il avait fini par mettre ce sentiment de côté afin de profiter de cette journée shopping. Pendant le repas du midi, JunHyung avait même proposé au noiraud de travailler en tant qu'assistant avec lui à la Yong Corporation. YoSeob avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux puis avait vivement accepté. Comment refuser une proposition de travail dans une si grande entreprise ? Impensable s'était dit le plus jeune, des étoiles plein les yeux. Se pourrait-il que son ainé est raison, que jamais plus il ne retournerait à son ancienne vie ? Il lui faisait confiance : grâce à lui, il avait un toit et de la nourriture, que demander de plus ? Rien, pour l'instant. Mais, avec le temps, il voudrait bien un meilleur ami et, s'il osait demander plus, une jolie petite amie. Pour le meilleur ami, il espérait tellement que se soit JunHyung, il avait tant de gratitude et de respect envers lui. Pour la petite amie, par contre, le temps seul lui dira. Etant perdu dans ses pensées, il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre et la première chose qu'il capta fut le regard du châtain. Un regard où se mêlé protection, douceur, gentillesse et quelque chose d'autre que YoSeob ne saisit pas.

Ils avaient décidé que YoSeob intégrerait son travail la semaine suivant pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. C'était beaucoup de chose pour ce jeune homme de passer d'une vie de sans domicile fixe à une vie de richesse. JunHyung était quelqu'un de simple mais il vivait quelque peu richement. Cependant, pour le noiraud, c'était un paradis riche pour lui qui ne connaissait plus que la rue depuis cinq ans. Bien sur, l'appartement du châtain était cher et il s'habillait de marques mais, à part ça, il n'exhibait pas son argent. Il n'aimait pas que les gens soient gentils avec lui uniquement parce qu'il était l'hérité d'une des plus grandes sociétés de Corée du Sud. Mais avec YoSeob, il se sentait bien. Juste bien. Il avait envie de prendre soin de lui depuis qu'il avait été percuté par le jeune noiraud avec l'histoire de la pomme. Il avait eu envie de le revoir mais pendant une vingtaine de jours, il n'avait eu aucun moment de répit dans son travail à cause d'un gros projet. Finalement, il avait eu une semaine de vacances où il était allé promené le chien de son voisin, adorant ce petit animal, dès le premier jour et, ce dont il avait rêvé ce produit : YoSeob vint lui parler. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui pour qu'il ne soit plus à la rue. Il avait été ravi de la réponse positive du plus jeune et s'était retenu de sauter partout. Un peu de classe, voyons, il était Yong JunHyung il ne pouvait pas agir comme un enfant de quatre ans.

YoSeob était arrivé le Dimanche et ils étaient désormais le Jeudi suivants. Ce dernier s'habitué peu à peu à son nouveau mode de vie. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal sur certain point mais ça allait mieux, il apprenait vite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce soir-là. Le père de JunHyung avait convié, ou plutôt obligé, son fils à être présent à une soirée organisée par l'entreprise. Le châtain avait alors laisse le plus jeune seul à la maison en lui donnant plusieurs recommandations, comme l'aurait fait une mère à son fils. Cependant, deux heures plus tard, YoSeob avait essayé de se faire à manger tout seul mais, il avait surtout donné une nouvelle déco à la cuisine de son hôte. Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien pour nettoyer, ignorant où se trouvaient les produits ménagers. Il avait donc été réveillé à trois ans quarante sept, précisément, par une furie nommé JunHyung qui lui avait passé le savon du siècle et dont les mots avaient dépassé la pensée. Des phrases telles que « tu es un vrai boulet » ou encore « tu es vraiment inutile ». Ces mots touchèrent en plein cœur le noiraud qui baissa la tête de honte et de douleur. Le plus vieux était alors parti dans sa chambre très énervé. YoSeob se mit à pleurer et sortit de la chambre en silence, essayant de retenir le plus de sanglots mais, même si JunHyung l'entendit, il ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Le plus fouilla dans tous les recoins de l'appartement –mis à part la chambre de son ainé- et fini par mettre la main sur les produits d'entretien. Il les ramena à la cuisine et, pendant plus de deux heures, il nettoya de fond en comble la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille puis il alla se coucher, totalement éreinté.

Le lendemain, et pendant plus d'une semaine, les deux jeunes garçons n'échangèrent que peu de mots. JunHyung n'avait rien dit au plus jeune vis-à-vis du nettoyage intensif de la cuisine et ce dernier n'en parla pas non plus. A quoi bon ? Le châtain n'avait finalement pas encore admit YoSeob à son travail, ne le considérant pas encore comme apte à travailler dans une si grande entreprise. Mais, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand un jour, alors qu'il revenait du travail, il trouva YoSeob en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme. Tous deux étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et en train de regarder un drama à l'eau de rose en rigolant. Ce sourire qui ornait le visage de YoSeob rendit jaloux le jeune Yong. Bien que le noiraud lui avait déjà sourit, aucun de ceux qui lui était adressé n'était aussi resplendissant. Il était irrévocablement jaloux de cet inconnu qui faisait sourire son protégé de cette façon. Il se racla donc la gorge pour signaler sa présence et vit YoSeob perdre son sourire en le voyant. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon et l'inconnu se leva, fit un petit signe de main au noiraud et dit :

- Seobie, je vais y aller. Je suis vraiment très content de t'avoir revu et de savoir que tu vas bien. Je suis sur que tu es entre de bonnes mains alors prends soin de toi.

L'inconnu sourit, mit son manteau et, après avoir fait un tende baiser sur le front du surnommé Seobie, il sortit de l'appartement. Le silence se fit à nouveau une place quand JunHyung rompit en le questionnant d'un ton sec :

- C'était qui ?

- Daniel.

- Mais c'est qui ce Daniel ?

- Un .. Un ami.

- Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez ici ?

- On s'est croisé pas loin. On était super heureux de se revoir après trois années sans se voir. Comme j'habite ici, je lui ai proposé de venir boire un truc.

- Sauf que ce que tu oublies c'est que c'est MON appartement. Tu vis sous MON toit. Alors, avant que tu ne ramène des inconnus chez moi, j'aimerais être au courant !

YoSeob ouvrit sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il se leva, mis ses chaussures et partit en courant sans prendre le temps d'attraper un manteau. Il n'avait sur lui ni téléphone –le châtain lui en ayant acheté un- ni argent. Ses pas le menèrent tout droit sous le pont où il avait dormi pendant plus de neuf mois. Il s'assit sur le bord de la rivière et regarda l'eau couler. Cela lui rappela, quelques semaines plus tôt, quand il espérait revoir JunHyung pour pouvoir lui demander son prénom. Il se mit à grelotter et se releva, se dirigeant vers son ancien domicile, si l'on peut dire. Son ainé lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici mais il avait mentit et c'était sa faute si YoSeob s'était enfuit. Ce dernier ne pensait pourtant pas à mal quand il avait ramené Daniel, juste à passer un moment avec son ancien ami. Jamais il n'aurait put prévoir la réaction de JunHyung. Il repensa d'ailleurs que la gourmette de son grand-père se trouvait toujours chez ce dernier. Il soupira et se blottit dans les couvertures quand il entendit du bruit et qu'une silhouette se dessina devant lui.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. C'était le seul lieu où tu pouvais aller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici JunHyung ? Tu veux en rajouter une couche ? J'ai bien comprit que, au final, je n'étais pas le bienvenu chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça .. J'ai réagit puérilement mais .. C'est parce que j'étais jaloux.

- Jaloux de quoi ? De qui ?

- De ce Daniel .. Parce que .. Sur ton visage il y avait un sourire que je n'avais jamais put faire naitre et je .. Ca m'a rendu jaloux.

- Oh.

- Je t'aime.

- Oh. QUOI ?!

Les yeux de YoSeob s'écarquillèrent face à cette confession. Avait-il bien entendu ce que le châtain venait de dire ou l'avait-il tout bonnement rêvé ? C'était impossible.

- Ça peut te mettre mal à l'aise et je me fiche que tu m'envoie paître. Mais reviens chez moi, reviens chez nous.

- Chez .. Nous ?

- Oui. Et tu pourras inviter Daniel autant que tu veux. Mais reviens, s'il te plait.

- Merci .. Merci JunHyung.

Un mois a passé. Pendant ce temps, YoSeob est revenu chez JunHyung, enfin, chez eux. Il a intégré l'entreprise des Yong et il est ravi du travail qu'il effectue. Et puis, il passe ses journées aux côtés de son ainé, alors ça lui convient. Daniel est revenu plusieurs fois chez les deux jeunes et à fini par se lier d'amitié avec JunHyung.

A cet instant, ils sont tout les deux sur le canapé, regardant un film romantique à la télé. Soudain, le châtain prend la parole et dit :

- Je me souviens que quand on s'est rencontré, tu ressemblais à Aladdin.

- Dans ce cas, tu serais Jasmine.

- Ah non ! Jamais.

- Et bien si, tu m'as sauvé.

- Mais eux, ils finissent ensemble. Elle n'est pas victime d'un amour à sens unique.

- Je ne vois pas de sens unique moi.

YoSeob fait une tête d'ange et JunHyung le regarde, cherchant à déceler une réponse dans les yeux du noiraud. Mais tout ce qu'il obtient est un sourire. Un sourire encore plus éblouissant que celui que YoSeob avait adressé à Daniel un mois plus tôt. JunHyung sourit et leurs lèvres se joignent d'un commun accord. C'est comme une promesse silencieuse qu'ils se font de ne jamais se séparer.

Bien sur, ils ne se marièrent pas, du moins pas aux yeux de la loi. Bien sur, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants. Mais une chose est sur, ils vécurent heureux, tout les deux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
